legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Garret Bobby Ferguson
Garret Bobby Ferguson is a character in Regular Show and the head of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad. Voiced by: Sam Marin Allies: Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr(formerly), Jesse, The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Enemies: Morecdai, Rigby, Dr.Strange, Tony Almeida, Android 16, Sunil Nevla, The Multiversal Reisistance, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, The B Team, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Mr.Gold, Blackgurumon, Minster Sinster, The Children of BlackGurumon, The Sinsters of Evil, Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr Pre-LOTM Write the first section of your page here. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour He and The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad appears in this story as a secondary antagonist in two of the three storylines. Garret Bobby Ferguson is meet in a casino that he and his squad are running as part of a plan to invade Bond's organzation. When Bonds wins, this annoys Stickybeard, Garret overhears BlackMetalGreymon's crashing and orders to catch it, to study the digmon so they can acquire it's power for their own usage, Before they set a trip to the forest. Though Shaw and Unalaq invade, take back their property and attack him and his son They find the forest thanks to Herbert's sterring and he knows what Herbert has in mind. They encounter Dr.Strange and introduce themselves to them and attack them when Flash points out they are wannabes sending out what Herbert captured for them. GBF believes that Stange isn't the only one involved and decides to wait for others to show themselves. Bonmucho calls up Jesse and GBF goes with them to see if this is true, AFter an ambush Jesse welcomes GBF to his humble home and offers a partnership which he accepts. Jesse tells him about his goals and the Apples of Eden and questions GBF on what he wants. He explains that he isn't exactly recognized like the other villain groups like The Children of Blackgurumon and The Sinsters of Evil and wants to get recongizition and a position of authority of the multiverse. Evil Carl gets a detect on their underwater vechile Hebert detects as THe Metalltic Man's resistance who they go after who GBF learns is involved with Strange. He and the team arrive on the island having persued the robot in search for the Apples of Eden. He and the team find an Apple of Eden that the heroes accidentaly left behind and he has Vendetta, Evil Carl and Kingworm get it though they end up switching bodies. They make another attempt at Apple of Eden felt when Slade, Anti Cosmo, Bender, Skipper, Death, Makoto, Jesu Otaku, Isabella, Jaeris and Zhuge find them and attack on them. Jesse though arrives to save them and sics Harkon, The Valentine bros and Jerry on them. After that, he and Jesse plan a broadcast to send a message and GBF learns just how savry and aware of vampire cliches Jesse really is. GBF learns about the Cubile Animus which he has his group go after at White Chapel where they are to dig the Anbuis Cubbis and had Elsa freeze the last island. Jesse arrives and he found more Aplpes of Eden using an Eden Tracker. After returning he questions the reverend on his complicated plan which he is in instilling which he learns more of with Jesse and Erica.Garret tells Jesse that Blackgurumon allies have arrived and they are attacked by Shaw and Unalaq.Russell, Herbert, Vendetta, Missy, Evil PB, Erica, GBF and GBF Jr wait for Jesse to come back who had his grace and they enact Jesse’s spell. He and Jesse then demonstrate their control over them with the Apples of Eden with Russell and Erica. AFterwards with Cora and Hook kidnapping Elsa, GBF and Ruseell go after them.He and Russell make it to Hook's ship and demands him and Cora to hand her over, they escape but they have made their point clear. He is present with Jesse and Russell as they spy on The Children of Blackgurumon to see what he's up to. GBF obesrves the bodies as Jesse has the vampires eat the bodies.GBF has the villains with them as they ride to bomb Sinster's place with Macbeth and Puck which he and Jesse have plans to enact. GBF, Yin Yarn, and Russell meet with Jesse who decide to leave for his own plan while having lead on.The alliance makes their attack on The BodyGuard UNit and The Omega League who make their way to them, Samson and Cruger get help from Chun Li, Sam and Max, and Multiuniversal Reisistance members to take them down which they suceed in doing so. GBF and Jesse make it back and they are betrayed by GBF Junior who works for a true main villain. Crowley then torture GBF and his squad to death and send them to hell. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Regular Show Universe Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Members of the S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Father of Villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:God Wannabe Category:Non Humans Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Main Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:Jesse's Cult Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Main Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sector 32's Victims Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Main villains in The4everreival's stories Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Allies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains